


Před Draky - Roderick

by KadetPise



Series: Argona - O dracích [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadetPise/pseuds/KadetPise
Summary: Krátké představení Rodericka a jeho týmu z knihy O dracích a lidech.
Series: Argona - O dracích [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020154





	Před Draky - Roderick

„A potom! Ha! Vběhli jsme do domu, všichni byli k smrti vyděšení! A tak jsem zavolal: Nepanikařte, přišli jsme vám na pomoc! Tucet nábojů, než ta bestie lehla, ale nezvládla nikomu ani zkřivit vlásek, to vám říkám.“  
Děvečky kolem Daniela óchaly nad jeho statečností. Necudně se na něj lepily a Daniel si užíval každý kousek kůže, který ze šatů vykoukl.  
„Omluvte mě na okamžik,“ mrkl na ně a propletl se k baru. Usmíval se, číši vína už prázdnou, mírně se potácel. Opřel se o bar hned vedle Rodericka.  
„Viděls je?“ zazubil se a čekal, až mu hostinský dolije číši. „Měl by ses taky trochu uvolnit! No tak, pojď, zvu tě. Zaplatím ti někoho, co říkáš?“  
Roderick v mizerném světle svíčky pročítal dopis a opilého Daniela ignoroval.  
„Co támhletu blondýnu? Nebo chceš chlapa? Kozu? Nazujem jí botičky a…“  
„Jestli mi chceš udělat radost, Danieli, kup si rozum,“ odbyl ho Roderick a dopis úhledně složil zpátky do obálky.  
„Mrzutej, otrávenej blbečku,“ procedil Daniel skrz zuby a vrátil se k děvčatům.  
Roderick upíjel čaj a čekal. Netrvalo to dlouho, než si děvečky Daniela odvedly ven. Smály se, nechaly se osahávat a za každým slovem nezapomínaly kompliment. Pak Roderick čekal ještě chvíli.  
Brzy k němu přistoupil muž jen o něco starší než on, s červeným obojkem na krku. Zašeptal mu do ucha. Roderick se ušklíbl, ne znechuceně, spíš pobaveně, a protože věděl přesně, co se děje.  
Dopil čaj a zvedl se. Následoval Vikrama do deštivého večera. Venku se k nim připojil zbytek bestií, šli na jistotu k farmě pár set metrů za vsí.  
„Dole,“ zašeptala Frida, jako by ji v dešti mohli za zavřenými dveřmi slyšet.  
Zato oni teď uslyšeli hysterický křik mladého kněze. Bestie se otočily na Rodericka. Ten si dal s odpovědí na čas, než se zamračil. „Tak na co čekáte?“  
Vtrhli do sklepa právě včas. Tři děvečky, které už dávno nepřipomínaly lidi, chlupaté, zubaté, právě chtěly Daniela zbavit mužství a posléze života. Vřískal, nahý a přivázaný se nemohl bránit.  
Přestal vřískat, když ho ohodila krev, jak Roderick střelil jednu z bestií přímo do hlavy. Druhé dvě kočky se otočily, nestihly ani syknout. Jednu proklál šíp, druhou drapl Vikram pod krkem a vytrhl jí hrtan.  
Daniel zíral s vykulenýma očima na tu spoušť, kapky krve mu stékaly po obličeji.  
„Měl jsi štěstí, že jsme šli zrovna kolem,“ konstatoval Roderick.  
„K-kočky.“  
„Jo. Kočky. Ty pozná každé děcko na akademii, Danieli,“ zavrtěl Roderick hlavou a pokynul Vikramovi, ať toho hlupáka rozváže. „Ale to bys někdy taky musel myslet hlavou.“


End file.
